The New Kid
by SetoTheNinja
Summary: When a new kid comes to try out for Beacon academy, he proves he can fight, amazingly at that. However, will he get lost in the life that is school, relationships, and his past? Rated M because I'm not sure how far the relationships are going to go. {Under Maintenance}
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one, The New Kid:**

Somewhere in a forest, a boy was running, trying to make it to his tryouts to join Beacon, having nothing but a jacket, some armor, and his trusty sword, Xero. "If I make it into town fast enough, I can grab two 5/7's to use! Maybe get some fire rounds, some ice rounds, and some lightning rounds would be good too!" he thought, sprinting even faster, trying his best to get to his destination as fast as he could. "With dad's training, there is nowhere I can go wrong!"

Team RWBY was walking down a sidewalk at Beacon talking about different things.

"I'm so bored!" Ruby exclaimed, "Can we go on a mission? Spar? Can we do something?" Yang chuckled, unsurprised by her sisters impatience. "Be patient, Dolt!" Weiss semi-yelled, exasperated, "The semester starts next week, then we can go on missions again." Ruby looked down in defeat, sighing. "Fine." Blake looked up from her book. "We can go watch all the freshman," she suggested. Ruby looked up, happy and excited, grinning. "Can we, Weiss?" she pleaded. "Fine," Weiss sighed in defeat, giving into her friend's antics, "We can go if you want." Ruby jumped and squealed in enjoyment. "Let's go!" she exclaimed, practically dragging her team to the tryouts.

They got there roughly five minutes later, joining in little after the second round. A girl had just walked off the platform, with her aura meter still in the green, finishing her tryout with flying colors. "Next," Ozpin called out, "Is Seto. Seto? Last name Solus?" No one walked up. "Well, the nex-" Ozpin started, but was interrupted, by a certain boy running in. "I'm here!" he yelled. "And you are?" Glynda called, obviously irritated. The boy smiled a foxy grin, then pointed at himself. "I'm Seto Solus! And I'm going to be a great hunter one day!" he said proudly. He had a black jacket, but in the inside it was a crimson red. He had messy black hair, and pale skin. That was the normal part of him. His left eye had a scar running down his left eye, which was red, and had 6 black dots around his pupil. "You are a minute late," Glynda stated, "In that time, lives could have been lost, people could have been killed, towns taken over, if you want to be a great hunter, you need to work on timing." Seto looked back, face showing a bit of sadness. "Y-yes ma'am." He said, looking down, then back up, with a forced smile on. "Well, can I still try out?" He asked. Ozpin looked at him with his usual bored look. "Sure, go ahead," he said. "God, Glynda is really giving that guy a hard time," Blake said, "You would think she would be a little nicer to new people." Ruby sighed, remembering her first encounter with the headmaster's right hand woman. "Be quiet, he is starting!" Weiss hushed.

Seto stepped on stage. "I can do this," he thought, "I trained for this." He looked up, and saw he had to face dummies. "This is what I have to fight?" he asked disappointedly. "Would you like a challenge?" Glynda said, happiness coming into her face to have the chance to put this boy in his place. "Throw anything you have at me teach!" Seto exclaimed, confidently. "Team CRDL, to the stage," she called. "An entire team?!" Blake said shocked. "Hey, he asked for it. It should be fun to see someone get their ass kicked today." Yang said, almost falling over the railing, trying to get a good view. "Still..." Blake said worried.

"Now this is what I was hoping for!" Seto thought happily. "3... 2... 1... Fight!" Ozpin announced. Cardin charged, and swung his mace at Seto, but he ducked, under it, back to the floor, balancing on his feet still. Seto punched him in the ribs, then twisted his arm, making him drop the mace. Russel charged, daggers out, summersaulting to hit Seto. Seto drew his sword with one hand, and blocked each hit, drawing a pistol shooting every now and then. Dover charged behind Seto, but he heard him. Dove swung, but Seto had summersaulted backwards, almost perfectly imitating Russel, and dodging the sword, as it hit the dagger user. Seto shot two rounds into Doves back, knocking him down. Seto landed, looking around, seeing Sky charging at him, with his axe. Seto side stepped, then hit him in the head with the butt of his sword, incapacitating him immediately. All members had hit the ground, and their aura had gone in the red. Seto had won the fight.

"Whoa!" Ruby exclaimed, "Did you see that? The way he used that sword and pistol was amazing!" Weiss looked at the stage in shock, along with Blake. Yang was cheering. "Go new guy!" she yelled, "You show them who's boss!" Glynda's mouth dropped, not expecting such a performance. Ozpin sipped his coffee, impressed, but not surprised. Seto had jumped up and down, excited seeing that he had won flawlessly. "I did it!" He exclaimed.

 **Authors note:** Hey! So, first story, please, R &R, and tell me what pairings you want! I already have a pair in mind, and I will explain Seto's personality lay out and all next chapter hopefully. Thinking of updating weekly, but I can't be sure. I really like this, and I hope you guys do too. Thanks!

Peace out,

 **Seto**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Jesus Christ guys, I posted it one day, looked back at it, and already 4 follows, and one favorite! Holy crap! You guys move fast. I just want to say thank you for the support, (so fast even) so here is a chapter that I want to put out for you guys to show my appreciation! :D Thanks guys!**

 **Chapter Two, New Friends, New Opportunities.**

"Please exit the stage to your left," called Ozpin, seemingly unimpressed. Glynda's jaw dropped, as did much of team RWBY and JNPR, save Nora and Yang. "Go new kid!" Yang exclaimed. "Now break their legs!" Nora yelled cheerfully. The crowd blew up laughing that the two jokesters. "Next," Ozpin said.

Seto walked out the door and saw a table with water bottles lining the top of it. He took one and sipped it thankfully. He looked around and found a door that said _Waiting Room_. "Simple enough," he said aloud. Walking through, he saw a few other people who had gone before him, including a girl with long black hair, and a bow, then a small dagger as some extra protection. She had somewhat paler skin, but a bit darker than Seto. She was wearing a green jacket, had green eyes, and a red bow in her hair. She looked over at Seto, then looked away really fast, blushing. Seto looked away as well, trying to hide his blush. _Why is my heart beating fast?_ Seto thought, _Combat ended almost 5 minutes ago._ Seto looked around the room again, seeing a boy that looked his age. He had blonde hair, a yellow jacket, and tan skin. One eye was gold, and the other silver. Seto waved a polite wave, then went on. The next person he saw was a boy, who looked a little odd. He had white hair, blue eyes, had a grey jacket on, and red ear muffs. He looked a little scared. Unsure as to of why, Seto stopped looking. He found a seat sat down, and waited. In fact, he did more than that. He took a nap.

No more than what felt like 5 minutes, he had Team RWBY looking right at him from down the hall. "You are coming with us for a bit kid," Weiss said. Seto gulped, unsure of what was going to happen. They took him into the room with the waters, and started questioning him. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Ruby chimed excitedly. "What's your semblance?" questioned Weiss, curious. "How did you maneuver like that?" Yang prodded, "That was hella crazy!" "And how did you know you were going to win?" Blake asked, curious as to why the boy was so confident. "Hi! My name is Seto, nice to meet all of you!" Seto said in a sarcastic tone. "Oh!" Ruby remembered, "I'm Ruby, I lead team RWBY. That's Weiss, Blake and Yang!" She pointed to each member after calling their names.

"Sup," Seto responded, "So, to answer your question Ruby, my father taught me, before he died. I continued training to honor him. He thought that I would be a good hunter, so I decided to go through with his wish." Ruby started to look sad, head drooping a little bit. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to strike any feelings," she said, apologetically. "Nah, it's fine," Seto said, trying to comfort her, "I've come to realize that he had a time to go. As for you Weiss, my semblance isn't anything special. I'd tell you, but then I'd be giving out many of my secrets." Weiss huffed, not satisfied by the answer. "That's not f-" she began, but was interrupted. "Fair?" Seto questioned, "Life's not fair princess. Now, as to where I learned how to move like that? I have pretty good control over my body, so I move a bit faster, am a bit stronger, and can maneuver myself easier." Yang put her hand on her chin, as if she were thinking about what he had said. "That sounds about right," she said, "I'll have to practice that." Seto agreed. "It is truly an amazing skill to have." Blake walked forward. "My question now," she pressed. "To answer your question, I didn't know I was going to win," he replied, "Honestly, I thought I had gotten myself in too deep. I couldn't let that lady see it though." Blake staggered back at the answer. _He didn't know?_ She thought. _Who is this kid?_

"Well, it's been a nice chat and all, but I really gotta go now," Seto said, "I think they are calling the people who passed now. Later guys!" He then ran back to go where they passing hunters and huntresses in training were being lead. "That boy will get himself killed one day," Weiss said, hmphing after, then walking away. "Wait up Weiss!" Ruby yelled, as her and her team chased after the Schnee heiress.

"Will Aubrey, Demonde, Jason, and Erik come up to the stage?" Ozpin called out. The four people walked up. "You guys will be known as team JADE. I wish you all luck in you missions. Your leader is Jason." They all nodded then walked off stage. Ozpin and Glynda continued to riddle off names, putting everyone in teams. "Lastly, can I see Seto?" Ozpin called out again. Seto walked up to the stage, alone. _Did I fail?_ He thought. _No, I defeated a team, I couldn't have._ "Seto," Ozpin said, "You have shown to be at the same level, if not better than one of our best teams. I would love to have you here with a team, but we do not have enough students to have that." Seto looked down, on the verge of running outside in anger. "However," Ozpin continued, "In place, I will be making you your own team, as a solo hunter in training. You will go on missions with, protect yourself, and work 4 times as hard." Seto looked up surprised at what he was getting told. "Are you okay with that?" Ozpin questioned. "Y-yes sir," Seto replied, still a bit shocked that he was getting to go as a lone wolf. "Good," the headmaster continued, "You shall be given a room come later today. I hope to see all of you in class this upcoming week. Dismissed." Everyone dispersed, in conversations about how the teams turned out for this year. _This will be fun_ Seto thought…

 **A/N: So, I may change this up a bit later. I liked Seto on team RWBY to start off with, but I may change it so he is moved every now and then, maybe he has to work with a certain team he beat? Who knows! Only I do, and you find out later! Thanks for the support guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the support guys!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "RWBY" OR ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN SETO, HIS WEAPONS, AND HIS PERSONAL TRAITS. HE IS MINE XD**

 **Chapter Three: Friend, or Foe?**

Seto walked down the hall, his weapons sheathed, listening to music. _I wonder where my room is_ he thought, while listening to some sad, heartfelt music. [Just butting in here, the reason he likes sadder music, is because he uses it to calm down, from being too hyper. Seto (Both) have ADHD, so he needs a chill pill every now and then.] _Room 1765…_ he thought while looking for his room number, _Oh!_

Seto walked in, looking around. In the medium sized room, there was a small dresser, a twin sized bed, a full bathroom, his luggage, and a desk for homework. On the dresser lay his school uniform, in its all of its tuxedo glory. _Gotta hand it to them, these suits are awesome._ Walking around some more, he placed his sword on his desk, along with his dual five sevens, only one being used. _I really need to break both of them out one time._ He unpacked his luggage, and put it in their respective drawers. _That should…. Hello?_ He looked down to see a picture had dropped from one of his pants pockets. He unraveled it, for it to show him, and his family. Seto started to zone out, while looking at the picture. He still had his music on, and ironically, it was play _Photograph_ by Ed Sheeran.

 ***FLASHBACK***

He was running through the forest, going to tell his parents he graduated from Vale Academy. "Mom, Dad, I did it!" he exclaimed while bursting in from the door. Everything was quiet. "Mom? Dad?" he called out again. Still no answer. "Bro? Sis?" he tried again, but was met with a deafening silence. Worried, Seto walked through the house with a knife drawn, his first weapon. He went into his mother and fathers room, but everything looked normal, except, his parents were sleeping? "Mom? Dad?" he called, pulling the covers out from over them. "NOOO!" He screamed, feeling a hand on his shoulder pulling him back.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

Unbeknownst to Seto, team RWBY had come in to talk to their new friend, well, to most of them "Hey champ!" Ruby chimed, "How's it… Going?" Ruby and the others looked at Seto, curious as to why he wasn't responding. "Do you think he is ok?" Ruby asked. "Of course he is, he is just listening to really loud music," Weiss explained, assuming she was right. "You sure?" Yang asked, "He looks deep in thought with that picture." Weiss scoffed. "Of course I'm sure," she continued, "Watch." Weiss went over and pulled Seto's headphones out. "Beacon to Seto, is there anyone in there?" Weiss tried, but failed. Ruby went over and put her hand on his shoulder and shook him a bit. "NOOO!" he yelled, turning back really fast, pushing Ruby away, and backing up on his bed, shoving the picture under the covers. He had fear in his eyes, and was covered in sweat, breathing heavy. "Whoa!" Yang yelled, catching Ruby. "Calm down," Blake tried, "We aren't here to hurt you." Seto blinked a few times, looked around then, went back to normal. "S-sorry. I d-didn't mean to push you back like that," he said, stuttering, still shaken from what had just happened in his head. "Don't worry about it, we have taken harder hits, but are you okay?" Ruby asked, worried for her new acquaintance. "Y-yea," he replied, "Just went down memory lane." He forced a smile trying to convince them. Blake raised an eyebrow, catching what he did. "Do you want to talk about it?" Yang asked. "N-no, I just need to calm down a bit is all," he replied, trying to get them out of the room. "Seto if I find you are hiding anything from us," Weiss said almost scolding, "I will be livid." Seto still had his forced smile on. "Yes ma'am," he replied. "Well, if you need anything, we just down the hall in 1773," Ruby said. "Thank you," he replied, glad they were leaving. Blake turned to him at the last second. "I know you are hiding something," she said, "You forced that smile." Seto sighed. "Yea, I did, I-I don't want to talk about it right now," he replied, stuttering again. "We are friends now, you can tell us anything," she said, "Tell us when you are ready." She then walked off, leaving Seto to himself.

Seto went and crashed on his bed, arm over eyes, trying to calm down. _Why does it still hurt this bad?_ He thought, eyes tearing up a little bit. He then fell asleep, from exhaustion and mental strain.

"What do you think he is hiding?" Yang asked. "I bet he's part of the White Fang," Weiss thought, anger filling her eyes. "But he is a human Weiss, they never let any non-Faunus in," Blake countered. "That Torchwick didn't look like a Faunus, now did he?" Weiss shot back. Blake went silent, sensing her defeat. "Guys!" Ruby exclaimed, "He will talk when he is comfortable. Give him some room and trust." Weiss sighed, knowing Ruby was right. "Fine, but if he is part of the White Fang, I'm reporting him," she said. Ruby sighed, "Let's leave him alone for a bit. He did just come to the academy, he is probably really scared, and really shocked, and us pushing him like this isn't helping." Everyone agreed to give the boy some space, and got ready for bed.

 ***In another room***

"Aubrey?" asked a boy dressed in gold-colored clothing, "What are you still doing up?" The girl looked back at him, brown hair shining in the moonlight. "Just thinking is all, I'll be fine Jason" she said, trying to get her teammate to leave her alone. "Alright, don't stay up too late," he said, with a small grin, "Erik said he would be doing morning intensity with us remember?"Aubrey nodded, looking out the window again. _I hope he notices me…_

 **A/N: Ok! So, last chapter I edited, from where he was part of Team RWBY, to just going solo. He will be told to support different teams every now and then, but I felt that had to be changed, because I was going through some Fanfics, and stumbled upon "The Soldier," FierceOrange51 (I think) and he did the same thing. His fic was up a lot longer, and has gone farther, so I felt it was unfair to use the same Idea, so Seto is a Lone ranger as of now. I have also introduced 3 new characters. Ryna, Jason, and Erik. I said their names earlier, but now we get to have them in the story. These characters will just be characters I use to help in combat, and give them some little details, but this is mainly a story for Seto, Team RWBY, JNPR, and Ozpin to shine. So, thank you guys for reading, and I'll see you guys later!**

 **Seto**


End file.
